To you
by Licie
Summary: 「Despite what I have seen and done,Sorey,The world is...」 Tainted au Sorey Alisha fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

[Side A]

Hey… Sorey …  
The you at that time was all beaten up it was obvious you were tired…And yet you smiled and pretended nothing is wrong.

"S-Sorey?!What happened?!"

"Ah well,I kind of fell down. No worries."

"Liar. He was thrown rocks at on the street.  
Humans this days are really…  
He didn't wanted to tell you because he knew you would worry."

"O-Oi!Mikleo—!  
Ah I mean,pay no attention to it alright Alisha,it's really no big deal."

"No big deal?!Someone almost killed you earlier Sorey!What were you thinking?!"  
"It's my fault for being unable to help them…!All I have to do is try harder—!"

"Sorey you alrea—"

"A-anyways,Alisha do you mind if we stay here again today?The inns are chasing us out."

"A-ah… do take a rest."

Again…?This has been continuing for a while… Is Sorey okay…?

"Sorry for the trouble. Come on let's go,Mikleo."

"Wait…!Sorey—!"

With angry and yet worried voice from Mikleo and an apologizing Sorey,they walked off leaving only their footsteps.

Ever since seeing you that way,I thought I should work hard too. After all I am the princess here.

And even if it's just a little…As long as it can ease your workload.

So I also tried my best.

"Alisha-sama…!The people are requesting an audience with you—!"

"Eh? Right now…? But I have some matters I need to go out for…"

"Do I tell them to come another time…?"

"…No. I will set aside this matters the people come first."

"Alright…! Please follow me."  
—

"Ah—Alisha-sama!There you finally are—!"  
"Alisha-sama!"  
"You're finally here!"  
"Listen to this…"

Suddenly,A whole group of people was approaching me with all sorts of complains.

"Please calm down for a while…!"

"Calm down…?! Like hell it will happen…! The Shepherd isn't doing anything to help us either-!"

"Sorey…? Of course not—!The Shepherd is trying his best so am I…! Please calm down and tell me your issues…!"

I wonder how long this whole thing had went.

Before I knew it,early morning turned into night time and with still tons of paperwork left on my desk, I decided to retire to bed and continue tomorrow.

"Let's see… Illness outbreak at the northern region… the southern region is getting more and more polluted… famished people… lack of to—Hmm?"

There was a sudden knock on the door as I talked to myself and finished dressing.

I sighed and opened the door.  
"More work?"

"Ah,No actually."

"…!"  
It was Sorey,Mikleo and Lailah.

"Oh,what is the matter…? It's already so late…"

"You didn't turned up at the usual place and we got worried. Alisha-san,did something happened?You look tired…"

I gave a small smile and a laugh when Lailah took hold of my hand. She really did looked worried.

"I'm fine.I was just a little tired today."

"Alisha… Are you really okay?"

Sorey looked at me,with real concern in his eyes.

I felt pain in my heart.

The one who we should all be really concerned about is him.  
"Rather than me,Sorey,how are you?"

"I'm fine-Surprisingly today was a normal day."

"Really—?!I'm glad…!"

We both smiled at each other for a while before Mikleo broke the silence.

"Anyway,Sorey. We came to see if she's safe and she is,we should let Alisha rest for today. She must been tired."

"Ah,right! We should go off now."  
I waved goodbye to them.

I closed the door and sat in front of the dressing table.

There was a cup of tea there.

Did I ever left a cup of tea here…? I don't remember. Most likely one of the servants left it here.  
Feeling dehydrated,I took a sip of it.  
Strange,the tea tasted a little weird.  
… Is it my imagination?  
I'm tired…  
I should continue my work first thing in the morning tomorrow,the people needs help.

Ah… That reminds me-what did they meant when they came to check if I am safe…?

Did somethi-…  
I'm too tired to think,let's leave everything for tomorrow morning.

—

There was a loud knock.  
Struggling to get off bed I opened the door to see who was it.

"Alisha-sama—!There are more people today—!"

"What…?!What's the time now?!The sun has not yet even rise…!"

"It's 5.30am…!"

5.30…?!  
I only went to sleep about 3 hours ago.  
And the time now is so early… What matter could be so important…?

"Isn't it too early for them to be gathering?! What's going on now?!"

"The Shepherd had just been informed and is dealing with them now!"

"Alright,I will head out straight away after I dress!"

The servant nodded and waited outside.

I closed the door and immediately got dressed.

As I approach the door knob,I lost grip of it.

"…?  
Tch—"

My head hurts…

"Alisha-sama?"

"Ah-!I'm done. Let us get going."

**—**  
"Sorey—!"

"…!Alisha—…?"

"What is the situation now?"

"I managed to calm them down somehow and they said they will come by later again."

"Is that so… Thank you for handling the situation,Sorey."

"Rather than that… Alisha are you okay…?"

"…?Sure,I am?"

"…"

"…?!W-Wait,what are you doing?!"

"Nothing… Just checking your temperature…"

"You don't have to press your forehead against mine…!"

"Doesn't look like you have a fever but… you don't look okay."

"I feel fi—tch—"

The throbbing in my head suddenly got worst and I broke off contact with Sorey.

"Alisha?!"  
"I'm fine,Just a slight headache."

"Alisha,please be a bit more careful."

"Careful?Of what?"

"…Your surroundings."  
"Huh…?"

"The others and me have received news that you are being targeted."  
"…Again?"

"Yeah…"  
There was a long silence.

Ali—"

…?Eh—  
Before I realized what was happening,My knees violently knocked against the ground and I was gripping onto Sorey's arm for support.

"?!Alisha?!Oi-Alisha!Are you okay?!"

My head is spinning,an extreme throbbing pain.

"Oi-Alisha—!"  
Kneeling in front of me,he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Sorey I…"

"Alisha-sama!"

The same servant that waited for me earlier came running over.

"There has been reports about an unknown group wreaking havoc at the northern region!No one there is able to fight back due to the illness outbreak…!We need you to go over there—!"

"An unknown group…?I got it.I will start preparing now to set off,please help to gather the troops."

"They are already gathered and is ready to set off—!"

"Wait Alisha,you can't think of going off in this state right?!"

"I have to go,Sorey.I will be fine."

"I will go with you—"

"The Shepherd would have to stay behind…!There are a lot of issues here that we need your help with!"

"But Alisha is—"

"Look Sorey,I will be fine,the troops got my back. Don't worry alright?And the people needs you. Stay here."

"…Be careful alright."  
I nodded and with his help,I stood to my feet and prepared to set off.

…?No way,I'm thinking too much.  
No one in the troop are people I know at all. Are they newcomers?

[Side S]

I watched her struggled to her feet and walked off.  
Will she really be okay…?  
"Mr Shepherd,we need you help in the hall,do you mind proceeding there?"

"Ah sure."

I got out of the place and when walking towards the hall,I saw Lailah.

"Lailah?"

"Sorey-san?I saw Alisha-san and the others heading out earlier. Did something happen?"

"Yeah…Some havoc at the northern region."

"Oh dear,will Alisha-san be fine alone?"

"I thought the same too… But she said she has the troop behind her back so she will be fine."

"That's great news at least. Where are you heading?"

"Towards the hall. They needed me over there."

"I shall accompany you then."  
With silence step,we proceeded to the hall.

"Sure is dark…"

"The sun haven't rise yet… That reminds me,where is Mikleo-san?"

"Now that you mentioned it…"

I wonder where did he went? When I woke up he was already gone.

Well it is Mikleo we are talking about so I am sure he would be fine.  
But still…

We soon arrived at the hall and suddenly,the door was shut tightly.

"…?Huh?What's going on?"

"We have to have you stay in the hall for now. We don't know when more people will be coming in we need you to stay here and handle the situation."

"You didn't have to shut the exit."  
"This is to prevent any intruders,please do understand."

I nodded my head and both of us just sat down there and waited.

This is strange.  
15 minutes has passed and everyone in the hall looked really anxious.

For what reason and why?

"Sorey-san… Don't you feel as though it is kind of strange here?"

"Yeah… I have a bad feeling. Let us go and find Mikleo first."

We stood up and proceeded to the door.

"Shepherd?Where are you going?"  
"Finding a comrade. I haven't seen him around so…"

"We can't have you leaving here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like I said earlier,People will start coming."

"…You all are being weird. All of you look anxious. This is really weird."

"Anxious?No no we -"

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.  
And within moments the door flew open.

"Sorey!"

"Oh,Mikleo. There you are."

"Alisha,Where is she?!"

"Alisha-san…?She went off to the northern region."

"How long was it ago?"

"About 20 minutes ago?"

"We have to find her quickly,now! I will explain later but we got to go!"

"But the people here needs me to stay here."

"That's right,we need you to stay here."

I felt a sudden chill in the air. All the people in the room was suddenly surrounding us.

"Whoa what…?"

"Don't you dare take a step out of this room."

"We don't have time for this—"  
Mikleo clicked his tongue and glared at them.

What exactly is going on…?!

"Lailah! Can you do something to get them off our back?!"  
"E-Eh? I can but I can't just harm innocent people!"

"They aren't! If we don't hurry Alisha is going to die!"

"Alisha-san?Going to die?"

"Mikleo,what did you mean?!"

"All this people here are the group that's targeting Alisha-!"

"What are you—"

"Tch-We don't have time for this."

Mikleo immediately pulled both me and Lailah out away by force,with them chasing after us.

"Mikleo,What's going on?!"

"I went to Alisha room earlier to see if you and Lailah was there but no luck,I chanced upon a cup of tea on her dressing table."

"A cup of tea?"

"There wasn't anything weird about it at a first glance but I thought it looked and smelled weird."

"Then,Mikleo-san,What is it exactly?!"

"There was a slow-acting poison mixed in! If we don't hurry up and find the antidote before it's too late—…? Sorey?"

I feel a slight disgust.

As though everything went black.

My lips moved on its own.  
"Northern region. We are heading there right now."  
"Yeah—!"

—

[Side A]

"Alisha-sama?"

"Ah,I'm okay,don't worry about me."

I gave a small smile to the servant who gave a worried look.

I felt a disgust in my stomach,weird.

I didn't ate anything how is it hurting?

"Are we reaching soon?"

"Yeah-!Look,the town is already in sight!"  
A sigh of relief escaped from me.

"…?"  
There was galloping noises.

A bunch of horses are heading this way.  
"What's that sound? I'm sure we didn't asked for any backup."

"Well,but /we/ did."

"?What are you-"

The troop that was following me suddenly started to surround me.  
"Is something the matter?"

"Alisha-sama,I think this is the end of the journey perhaps…?"

"Eh?I don't really get it?The town is just there."

The servant laughed.

So did the others.  
"What exactly is happening?!"  
I braced myself,gripping tightly on my spear.

Ah.

I fell to the ground again,with a throbbing pain in my head.

I felt like my head is getting ripped apart,the disgust in my stomach got worst.

The servant walked up with me with cold eyes and just hit the spear I was holding on away.

"Are you all…rebels?"

The group of people Sorey was talking about was them?

"Maybe."  
I felt a pain in my stomach.  
I was kicked by her.

"Ahh,so useless now aren't you.

Without your beloved Shepherd I guess you can't move about."

I glared at her and struggled to get up.

But was kicked again,this time with more force.

"It's pointless. Right now you should be feeling the side effects right?"  
"You… What did you do to me…?"

"You are dumb enough to be feed poison. That's all."

"Poison…? I don't remember anything about th-Ah"

No wonder the tea tasted strange…!

"Let's see what might happen from guys—What does the poison do again?"  
"Ahh it's a slow reacting one wasn't it. I was worried it wouldn't act up but I guess it did."  
"The first thing that will happen is a head-splitting headache!"  
"Second is an extreme pain in the stomach!"  
"I guess thirdly is a little of blood puking?"  
"Ehhh-Define little!"

They all laughed upon that.

What kind of poison is that..  
Their little sure doesn't sound little.

"Anyway,lastly she will end up having a little cough and maybe feel that she can't breathe a little?And then more blood!"

"This is stupid…"

"We wasted enough time talking to you."  
The servant came closer to me and snickered at me.

"Well then, Alisha-sama as your humble servant,I will do what you wish for!  
To die by the poison or maybe by a knife?"

The headache was getting worst and I do feel a disgust raising in my throat now.

Not yet.  
I stood up and held onto my spear.

"Neither."  
"That's real stupid."

Before I was constricted by a few people,I only managed to cut her arm a little.

This is pathetic.  
"Look what you have done now. You injured me."

"Tch…"  
"What am I to do with you now… Pay you back double?"

The servant laughed and took out a knife. Within moments I felt blood trickling down my cheek.

Despite so I continued glaring at her. And I smiled at her,a mocking smile.

"That's all?"

"I really hate your looks do you know that?"

The blood trickling down my left cheek felt filthy.  
And it was irritating me.

I was strangled soon afterwards,  
"Let's see if you can speak now."  
"Let…go…!"  
I managed to pull free but I bet there was obvious bruise marks.

"You little bitch—

…?"

Noises.

There was sounds of people coming towards here.

"?Backups?"

"No…Everyone is here already."  
"Then what's that noise?

…Ah-!"

I struggled to open my eyes,the headache was killing me.

"…Sorey…?!Mikleo-sama and Lailah-sama too… What are you doing here?!"

He had a look of relief seeing me,but suddenly changed as he approached me.

"…"

"Sorey?"

Lailah came running over to me while Sorey just stood there.

"Alisha-san…! You are all wounded-! We have to get you first aid as soon as possible!"

"Rather than that,What are all of you doing here-It isn't sa-"

"Alisha."

A really cold voice called my name. I almost didn't recognized it.  
He kneeled down beside me and checked my wounds.

"Were they the one who did this to you…?"

"Eh-?"

"Sorey-san?"

Lailah was just beside me and she doesn't look comfortable either.

"…?Sorey,what are you-"  
"Mikleo."  
"?!"

"Sorey-san what are you trying to—?!"  
"Lailah.I will leave Alisha with you."

"Wait what is going on…?!"

"Wait,Sorey,calm down!"

"Sorey-san please keep your cool—!Ah-

Alisha-san don't look!"

I was hugged by Lailah. Rather than hugged it was more like she covered me with her body.

I couldn't see what was going on.

There was shouts.  
Screams.  
Also some sort of arrow sound.

What was going on…?!

"So…rey-san,Pl…ease stop—The impurity is…urgh—!"

Lailah seemed to be suffering.  
I wonder whether I was dreaming.

Her clothes color seemed to be changing a little. As though it is slowly dyed red.

A bloody red.

"Sorey,Stop it already-!"

"Lailah. Be careful."

"Eh?!"

A speck of blood flew past me.

I hear someone shouting "Monster" all and all over again.

"So is the antidote with you?"

"Tch—Like hell I'm giving it to you."

"Alisha-san don't look,alright?!"

I heard his voice. Also the servant's voice.  
My head hurts.

I feel disgusted.

The disgust from my stomach flowed to my throat.

I violently pushed Lailah away and I coughed.

I kept coughing,I felt something coming out of my throat.

Despite so I couldn't stop coughing.

More and more of the unknown substance I'm coughing out came.

"Alisha-san?!Sorey-san,The antidote-Hurry!"

I took a look at what it was.

Blood…?

There was a puddle of blood just in front of me.

Did I coughed it all out…?

The blood didn't came out anymore but I still had a violent cough.

I looked at what was happening.

There was the color of crimson red every where.

Dead bodies.  
Everywhere.

Someone I know well was covered in blood and he had cold eyes.

The once pure white cape seemed to be half dyed in black and red.

There was a clank sound.

A small bottle dropped to the ground and rolled on the floor.  
So did the servant's body.

"Alisha-Are you okay?"

"Sorey-what did you…!"

I continued coughing.  
I couldn't breathe.  
My throat felt as though it was on flames.

"Alisha—!"

I wanted to call his name but I couldn't.

"Here,this is the antidote for the poison-"

I felt blood coming out from me.I couldn't take anything at all at this rate.

"Tch—!"  
He took the antidote bottle and placed the content in his mouth.

The last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness,was a pair of extremely cold green eyes,a warmth touching my lips and something going down my throat.

The pure white cape has been dyed completely black


	2. Chapter 2

"…?"  
All that greeted me was a ceiling familiar to me.

My room…?

"Hnng-… ah-"  
I tried to get up but my whole body hurt and I felt weak.

"Alisha-sama—You're awake!"  
"…?"

"I'm so glad you're awake…! You've been asleep for so long!"

"How long was I out?"  
"A week!"

I looked at the maid.

"A week?"

She nodded, bursting into tears.

"There was all sort of things going on while you were in a coma!"

I hurried to my feet and asked her to explain everything.

"More and more disasters are happening,the townfolks have been complaining!

Not far off from here there's a town suffering from severe flooding and a little distance away, trees are catching onto fire itself-!"

"Flood?Forest fire?! How did that happened?!"

The maid wanted to say something but she seemed really fidgety about it.

"Tell me—!"  
"…It was believed that it was the work of the Shepherd."  
"…What?"

"There has been report saying that a guy wearing clothes with the exact same design as the Shepherd appearing at where those disaster happens-!

He is always talking to himself and within moments,disaster starts happening!"

"That's just absur-"

An officer came rushing through the door all of a sudden.

"Alisha-sama!I know that you have just woken up and it's not a good time to disturb you but we need your help here!"

"Did something happen?"

"There are a lot of paperwork left for you to handle and also the settling of the disasters…!More and more people are getting sick and more complains are coming in-!"

My mind still felt blurry and my body still hurt.

I clenched my teeth.

Now is not the time to rest.

"I'm going out soon!"

—

I wonder when was the last time I did something that is not related to work.

I've been running about everywhere,doing paperwork in the palace.

In and out I go.

Sustaining on just a few minutes of rest and sleep before I have to head out again.  
Skipping meals here and there and making people worried about me.

"… Dammit."

I leaned against a stone pillar.

My body is burning up and I don't feel I even have energy to do anything.

Did I accidentally caught the illness that was spreading about…?

"Alisha-sama. We are heading out in 5 minutes."

I turned my head to look at the officer.

"Where are we going again?"

"To the southern region. There has been reports that the Shepherd been spotted there."

"…The Shepherd? Why are we chasing him down?"

"…Alisha-sama. This is a red emergency alert. Everything is happening due to the Shepherd, we have to capture him."

"…Due to the Shepherd …?"

Ahh… I can't think.

Capture Sorey?His fault? How did that happen?

"…Alisha-sama? Are you okay?"  
I nodded.  
"I know you and the Shepherd used to be really close but Alisha-sama, you have to rea-Alisha-sama?!"

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

I laughed a little when the officer came to catch me.

"… Let's go. "

—  
The severe downpour sure isn't helping me in any way to keep my consciousness.

I feel myself fading out every now and then but the soldiers all helped to support me.

They are really kind people…

"Alisha-sama, we are going to split into groups.

Majority of us will be guarding the exterior while you and some of our soldiers will go in and check the situation."

"Alright. Do take care."  
"Do take care."

Splitting into groups, we separated.

"I'm sorry."  
"…? Alisha-sama? What are you apologizing for?"  
"You all have to match my pace, if not, you would have gotten so much things done."

"Ah, no, it's fine really."

They fidget about and looked anxious.

"… What's wrong?"  
"Oh urh nothing."  
"Tell me. It's an order."  
"Ah, It's just there was witness report that the Shepherd appeared near the inn so…"

"Is it just in?"  
"Yeah."

"Don't worry about me. Go ahead to the inn first I will meet up with you all later."

"But… Alisha-sama would you be okay?"

"Yes I will be. Catching the Shepherd holds much more importance. Go on."

They looked at each other and bowed to me.  
"Then, we will see you later."

They then ran off.  
I smiled at it and continued walking by myself.

With dimming conscious I tried to keep myself awake.

Being alone sure isn't safe.

While pondering, I saw a cat.

A beautiful black cat with emerald eyes.

The eyes reminded me a lot of someone, and it was holding onto something.

"A feather…? Ah—Wait!"

I chased after it. I almost lost balance a few times but  
I have to catch it, I need to find the owner.

"—!"  
The world suddenly became tilted when I lost energy in my legs.

Ah dammit…  
I was prepared to hit the cold hard cement ground.

But the impact I was anticipating for didn't happen.

—  
…Who was it?  
Who was it that helped me…?  
They felt so familiar.

Was it that person…?

Ah look, it's him isn't it?

If this is a dream I wouldn't want to wake up.  
I extended my hand and reached out for the person. Holding onto his cape.

"…"  
"…?"

It isn't a dream?

"Alisha, are you okay?"

"…? Eh? Sorey?"

There was something different about him.

The colors he always wore seemed to change drastically,

there was also an eerie feeling around him.

I stared at him for a while.

"?What's wrong?"  
He also stared at me.  
He then placed his hands on my cheek and started to examine me.

"? ? ?"  
A warmth then embraced me.  
Hugging me tightly.  
"S-Sorey?"

"I'm glad you're okay…"

"Y-yeah…—?! W-wait what are you-"

"Nothing much."

He began kissing at my neck and hugged me tighter.

"S-Sorey-"

"… Alisha, you are burning up really badly. Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"I-I'm fine—So just let me go already—"

"I don't want to."

"L-Like I sai—Mm-"

The kisses from the neck slowly proceeded to my lips.

I tried pushing him away but I didn't have the strength too.

I can feel his weight cushioning down the bed I'm on.

After a while he broke it off.  
"See…? If I were to attack you now you would have no way to resist right? And to begin with seeing that many soldiers holding onto you earlier irritates me."

I realized I was actually gripping onto his clothes just for support.

"Alisha, I see you have been working hard but I'm worried."

"You been watching me…? Putting that aside, Sorey, is it true that everything that is happening now is your fault?"

I looked at him in the eyes. I shivered a little.

Even though there was warmth coming from him his eyes was really cold.

"Yeah. I did that."

I let go of him and stared.

Sorey isn't someone who would joke about this

"…Why?"  
"Nothing in particular."

"What did you meant by that—?!"

He got up and walked to the window.

It was still raining he looked irritated.

"Seems like your bodyguards are looking for you."

He then closed the curtain and sat beside me, holding my hand and resting his head on my shoulder.

"You know Alisha… A week ago,despite getting yelled at and attacked,

I didn't hate them. It was my own uselessness after all. I worried Mikleo and Lailah and the others."

"No that's not…"  
He smiled, shaking his head.

"I was tired.

But once I go back and see you, I… feel like I can really keep going."

I kept quiet and just lean on him too.

"But I just couldn't forgive them. When I saw you being hurt and about to die I-"

"Sorey, I am still here."

I pat his head after feeling his grip tighten.

"… Alisha. You almost died. I feel horrible.

Seeing you being in pain and losing more and more blood.

And then I…  
killed all of them. I killed humans."

He let go of his hand and looked at me.

"Why are we trying so hard to save them?

The humans always been requesting too much. They are greedy and never satisfied.

They bite the hand that is feeding them. This whole world is polluted with them."

"Sorey that's not-"

"Humanity has no hope Alisha. They are boring. Fragile and they sin every time.

Did you know that the group that attacked you were a group of bandits you saved before?

And this time for money, they were willing to kill you."

I couldn't say anything.  
There was just a silence.  
"I think this would be the last time we will be meeting."

"Eh?"  
What are you saying…?

He moved closer to me, and also though seeming to initiate a kiss, I obeyed.

It was weird. It was a passionate thing and yet all I felt was sadness.

After a while we broke off, both out of breath.

"…Listen, Alisha."  
I nodded.

"In a few days… We will attack the Capital."

"What are you trying to-"

"Please, just listen."  
"…"

"It's up to you whether you want to join us. You seen it and experience it yourself too right this few days?

How filthy humans can be."  
"…"

"We will attack the Capital. It's up to you to decide what to do Alisha. Stop us or join us. We wouldn't blame you for anything."

"What are you going to do…? Destroy the whole place…? Start a war?"  
"…Mm."  
"I see…"

Sorey got up and prepared to leave the room.

"We wouldn't hurt you Alisha."

I heard the door knob turned.

"I don't know whether I will have another chance to say this so.

I think the old me and the me now… Really love you."

The door closed and there was another female and male voice outside.

"Sorey-san…"

"Sorey are you done?"  
"Yeah."  
"Aren't you going to stay just for a little?"  
"I…"

I didn't bothered to continue listening.  
What I heard was just the ticking of the clock and the sound of rain outside.

I stared blankly at the ground.

Just sitting there.

I can tell that by my spacing out,at least a few minutes has passed.

"How did it end up like this?"

He looked so harmless earlier when he was holding onto my hand.

But that black tainted cape doesn't seem to agree so.

He became tainted.

…  
It's my fault.

It was all my fault wasn't it?  
It was all my fault, due to my uselessness and stupidity I made Sorey committed murder.

I tainted him.

If things had continued as always, Sorey may have still be getting injured by others but at least,  
All of us will be together thinking of what we can do.

It's all my fault.

"… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

I realized there was tears going down my cheeks.

Like a kid, I covered my face and cried. Apologizing over and over again to an empty room.  
—

Stepping out to the world outside, it was still down pouring.

I braced myself and headed for the inn.

"Alisha-sama! You're finally here!"

The soldiers frantically surrounded me, asking me all sort of questions.

"I'm fine, sorry that I took so long. I was busy with other things."

"We are glad that you are okay now..! The capital has been ordering us to fall back now and they need you back there."

"?Did something happen?"

"Some sort of important meeting is being held. They were saying some sort of things like hostage are captured to force the Shepherd to surrender."

"Hostages?"

"Seems like they captured and held down the place the Shepherd is from."

They what…?  
They surrounded Izuchi?

"What were they thinking?! We are heading back right now!"

"Alright!"  
—

I ran as fast as I can to the meeting room.

And I barged in.  
"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Ah, the princess. We were looking for you. Where did you went?"

"Never mind that, What is this crazy talk about capturing Izuchi?!"

"It isn't that crazy."

"What…?!"

I glared at the minister.

What is he thinking? We can't capture people as we please!

He stood up and as though addressing everyone involving in politics in the hall, he spoke with a loud voice, raising his hands.

"There are more and more disaster and it is getting worst.

We all know that it's the Shepherd's fault…!

The Shepherd was supposedly to represent hope and peace and yet he's destroying the world!"

"What does Izuchi got to do with that?"

"… Princess. Izuchi was the place where the Shepherd came from. Even though we are not able to see those so called 'Seraphs' they still exist.

And I know for sure that as long as it's one place with them, It's Izuchi.  
Do you understand me, no, us, Princess?  
We have to use the Seraphs as bargaining chips for the Shepherd to stop!"

"I understand that but… The Seraph in Izuchi has n-"

"Princess maybe you would understand us better if you come with us to Izuchi."

"Huh?To Izuchi?"  
"Yes. Shall we go now?"

Everyone stood up and proceeded, the minister then stood beside me, whispering something before leaving.

"You will understand once you see it."  
I proceeded to walk out, realizing my spear wasn't with me.

Picking it up, I stared at it.

—  
When we reached there, I couldn't believe my eyes.

The others was all smiling and was excited. As though hope has came back to them.

Are they insane?  
"Minister… This is brilliant…! Real brilliant!"

"What is the meaning of this…?!"  
There was scientist around, machinery, destroyed buildings.

The whole of Izuchi looked as though a dragon just visited.

I saw a bunch of people, shaking in fear at a corner.

No… They aren't human,they are Seraphs.

"Princess, we do have Izuchi as a bargaining chip but we wouldn't seem serious if we don't do something here right?"

"You are destroying the whole place. "

"It's all to stop the Shepherd. As long as our world is saved, we don't mind sacrificing a little."

I clenched my teeth and tighten my grip on my spear.

"The end justifies the means huh…"

"We are glad you understand."

I clicked my tongue at him, preparing to issue an order to stop. Somewhere at the corner of my eyes I noticed something.

The house Sorey used to stay is completely safe. As though someone set a safety field around it.

That's…  
An old man was standing there.  
He looked worn out.

Was he the one who prevent them from damaging the house?

I ran over straight away.

"Excuse me-!"  
"…? What… You can see me?"  
"Yes! A little. It's not safe here please do leave and go somewhere else with the others!"

"Ah, you are the girl Sorey and Mikleo brought back the other time.

That's strange. And here I always thought you couldn't see us."

"It's a long story… In any case,you need to leave here—!"  
"I can't. I have to safeguard this place. At least this place with tons of memories.

If you have so much energy, why don't you help out the others?"  
"But si-"

"Oh , are you talking to yourself?"  
"…!"

The minister approached me and stared at the old man.

"It's just air over there. Princess,what are you doing?"

"Go a-"  
"Ah.

Could it be a Seraph?"

"A Seraph?!"  
The scientist started getting excited and so did the others.

They are coming over here.

What are they trying to do?  
"What are you all doing?! Stand back!"

"Princess if there is a Seraph over there this is of great importance. We have to do some research."

Research?  
I feel something dark clouding inside me.

"You can't see them. How are you going to do that?"

Something hazy and disgusting.

"Given the advanced technology now, even if it looked like we are capturing air now, it will surely work out. We can try all sorts of things on the Seraphs!"

As though overclouding me, I feel as though I'm losing vision.

"Experimenting on the Seraphs…? Are you insane…?"

I was about to clench my fist when I actually tighten my grip onto the spear I'm holding.

"Not at all! The Seraphs are known to have powers that humans do not have! If we can somehow, yes, somehow use their powers, I am sure we can rule over the region!"

So

This are humans?  
What me, Sorey and the Seraphs have been trying so hard to protect?

"Even the Shepherd, I am sure if we do some research on him, the world will learn more things and change drastically—!

Oh?Princess, don't look at me with such cold eyes. I'm sure you know what i'm talking about."

What is this person saying.  
Rather.  
Who is this person even.

What is he even saying  
Does he know what he is saying.

I feel disgusted. I see a black haze.

Clouding over my whole body, suffocating me.

"…? Princess what are you—"

There were shouting. Running and yells and I then…blacked out.

—  
"Alisha-sama?"

A maid came into my room, carrying refreshments.

I sat up on the bed feeling a headache.

I felt as though I slept for a short while. My hair was still wet,

Did I took a bath?  
I don't remember.  
But I remembered wanting to wash away something on my body.

What was it I wonder.  
"Alisha-sama are you okay…"  
The maid placed the refreshment on the table and gave me a cup of water.

Taking a drink of it to calm myself down I nodded.

"Alisha-sama please do take a rest today, you must be tired.

You have been running around the whole day please take a rest."

I looked outside,it was still raining.

The maid looks like she was about to cry.

"I still have work so-"

"I'd feel sad if my mistress is tired. Alisha-sama please go and rest!"

The maid started crying.  
Ahh, now that I think about it, the servants here has always been close to me hadn't they.

I patted her on her head and nodded. She also slowly got up and left the room.

I lied down, looking at the ceiling.

How weird.  
I felt so tired despite not doing anything today.

I felt like I forgot something.

My eyes closed and I slowly drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days passed by,and tomorrow the Capital will be attacked.

I was still in a daze. I have not told anyone yet.

The rain seems to be refusing to stop too.

"Alisha-sama,are you heading out?"

"Ah yes,I'm taking a walk. I would be fine alone."

"Please do take extreme cautions. There has been a murderer going about this days."

"A murderer?"

"Yes, more and more people are getting killed."

"I will be careful. Thank you."

Taking my spear with me I went out.

"…?"

It felt like it was recently used.

I don't remember using it?

Must be my imagination.

—

When I went out,there was a lot of unease and tension. Covering my face with the hood,trying not to be noticed and causing a commotion,I silently took my walk.

There was all sorts of topic. The murderer that appeared two days ago.

Seems like a considerable amount of people died by their hands.

I didn't knew what was going on at all.

I didn't have the mood to do any reports nor paperwork or care about official business.

All I did was waited.

I didn't know what I was waiting for but I waited.

I want to see this world for a final time,so I decided to take a long walk.

Bad or good,nothing matters to me now.

"Hey have you heard?The minister and a group of people left for the place where the Shepherd stayed,and even up till now,no news has came back."

"Yeah,I heard… This is creepy. Do Seraphs really exist? And do you think they… you know,to the minster and the others."

No way, it wasn't them.

It wasn't the Seraphs that killed them.

It was-

"They might…"

"Th-"

I wanted to say that wasn't true,but I shut my mouth.

I continued walking,staring at the ground.

Before I noticed it, I walked into a dark alley.

Eh—?

How… How did I know that the Minister was killed? How did I know they are dead…? And how did I thought of who was the one who killed them?

I don't know who was the one and yet—

They was a sudden banging sound. Surprised,I jumped back.

There was a crying young women,and a little young boy. The women was hugging the young boy and backing away.

A group of rowdy people appeared.

"Oh,seems like our discussion was cut. Who is that person over there?"

I flinched for a moment realizing they saw me.

Trying to get away, I was about to run but I remember the two people.

They need help.

"Tch—"

I took off my hood.

"Ah—It's the Princess!"

"May I ask what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just settling a little debt she and her little brother owns us."

The siblings was cowering in fear at a corner.

"We didn't do anything… Please,just let us go!"

"Hah? Your parents owns us a lot do you know that?!"

He kicked the girl.

I walked up to them.

"What do you think you are doing?! Stop this violence at once…!The law wil-"

"The law?"

They started laughing.

"Princess, there is no more law. The Shepherd, the symbol for hope is already destroying our world.

Now we are all waiting for the end.

We don't care about any law and stuff anymore. Look at the streets! People don't even care about anything!"

"That's not true."

"Princess,you yourself have given up everything haven't you?"

I couldn't respond.

I didn't have a right to.

"That being said… No one will pass the law down on us anymore if we do anything we want."

They laughed and turned their attention back to the siblings.

"How about having your sister pay with her body?"

"Eh?"

The girl stared at them,surprised.

One of them approached them immediately,and grabbed hold of the sister.

"Stop th—What are you doing?!"

Another came and grabbed hold of me.

"I'd suggest you to not move around much."

"Let me go this instant…! Do you know what you're doing?!"

"We do. Get that girl over here!"

The boy held tightly onto the sister.

Refusing to let her go.

"You persistent little brat… Let her go—!"

They hit him and he went flying into a wall.

The sister cried and tried to go to her brother but to no avail.

Again.

I feel something clouding within me.

Something like a demon's whisper.

Sweet and tempting.

I stared at the scene while being held down.

My vision went blurry and I felt as though I was blacking out again.

I thought I saw a little glimpse of something.

The girl was pushed to the ground and lust was reflected in their eyes.

Soon afterwards the others attention was directed towards me.

My vision went dark.

I felt myself getting pushed onto a wall.

The ribbon tying around my neck forcefully ripped off.

I can feel the touch of theirs.

Disgusting.

"Hey,she isn't reacting to anything at all."

…

"… What… She's smili—"

So,

this is humans.

—

"… a—

… sha—"

…? I heard a that I know well.

who was it calling me..?

I heard a sound of something falling to the ground with a clank sound.

"—… ALISHA—!"

"?! W-What?!"

I looked at who it was.

Amethyst eyes greeted me, looking really dismayed.

"M-Mikleo-sama?! W-What's wrong?!

Why are you suddenly shouting at me?!"

He was holding onto my shoulder and looking at me.

What was reflected in his eyes was-

An apologetic look and disbelief.

"M-Mikleo-sama?"

"You… don't remember anything?"

"?What thing? And why are you here…?"

"Al—"

"Murderer."

That voice was directed at me.

"Eh?"

When I looked around,there was blood.

It was slowly being washed away by the rain.

And also… bodies of those people earlier.

"What is this…?"

The girl who said murderer,took her brother hand. They looked at me in fear and ran off.

"What happened?"

I immediately asked Mikleo.

"Alisha,You—"

Right.

There was a sound of something metallic dropping earlier.

Did I dropped something?

I looked to my feet and

'that' has blood on it.

Stained in fresh red blood.

"Eh…?"

Blood?

The thing I was always holding is coated with blood?

Why?

I pushed Mikleo away and stared at the 'that'.

There are dead people here.

I feel a lingering sensation on my hand.

The feeling of just stabbing something.

What did I used 'that' against?

I don't remember using it.

…

Liar.

?

Eh?

"Huh?W-what…? What is…?"

I looked at the bodies.

There was a scream that sounded like my own voice.

"Alisha?!"

I backed away.

There's no way.

No way no way no way,impossible.

My head hurts,it hurts.

What happened here?

I went for a walk and chanced upon the siblings.

Afterwards—

Afterwards what?

What happened?!

That time too with the minister,what happened?!

We went to Izuchi,there was people conducting experiments,the minister was saying something.

What happened afterwards?

I blacked out and was brought back wasn't I?

"I…"

No.

If I really blacked out I wouldn't know,I wouldn't have known that the minister died.

Think,think—!What exactly happened?!

I closed my eyes tightly and covered my ears.

I feel as though I can think clearly now.

You did this.

I didn't do-

Liar.

Look,you remember everything that you have done don't you?

Remember?Everything?

No

I don't remember-

Then,who's memories are those?

Huh?

My head hurts

I felt as though a scene is playing in front of me.

There was yelling and shouting.

Orders being passed around.

Just to stop one person.

That person laughed in utter disappointment at how pathetic humans are.

That person killed everyone didn't she.

"Right… Every single human there was trying to harm the Seraphs after all so I… I used that."

It was me.

I was the one who used that and killed everyone didn't I?

Ah look.

That,the spear I was always holding is covered in blood of the victims I killed.

The recent case of the murders,the minister and now this.

The murderer has been found.

There was a voice calling me.

I didn't respond. I stared blankly at the scene.

I felt myself smiling

There was someone laughing,a voice sounded like mine.

The person with amethyst eyes looked at me in concern.

He called my name again.

Humans huh. What a joke.

Isn't it fine if this whole world just go up and vanish?

Like he said.

This beautiful world I loved,has already been tainted several times by humans.

What a disappointment humans are.

I felt myself getting lifted off the ground.

He slowly walked.

Carrying me,he slowly walked.

Ah… We humans have caused him suffering too haven't we.

Even his appearance has an eerie presence now.

He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Alisha. We're sorry."

—

[Side M]

No matter how many times I called her, she didn't respond.

All she did was stared blankly at nothing.

Her eyes reminded me a lot like Sorey.

I can see that it was slowly getting tainted.

She was smiling.

She looked exactly like how Sorey was the other time.

I gave up calling her. She wouldn't respond to my calls anymore.

So… At the very least let me bring you back.

We reached the palace and I placed her on her bed.

She looks like a doll.

Not moving or responding.

Putting my weight on the bed I got close and stared at her.

"Alisha,you…"

In her eyes, what is reflected…?

Ah,like I thought.

Nothing.

"Alisha,you are already tainted."

She laughed.

—

"Mikleo? How did it went?"

The first thing that greeted me was Sorey.

I looked at him and found myself turning away.

Those eyes, I can't stand it.

"Seems like the capital is heading towards doom. People there don't bother about the law anymore."

"Is that so… I guess they lost all hope huh."

"Yeah."

"…"

Sorey soon stood up.

"Sorey…?"

"Mikleo, look at me."

He looked at me in the eyes,but I tried to avoid it.

Soon afterwards I was forced to look at him in the eye.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me, what happened?"

His voice gotten softer and I knew there was no getting out of this.

"I saw Alisha. She is—"

already tainted.

"She is?"

"—almost got attacked by a group of males."

"What?!"

"See?This is why I didn't want to tell you.

I'm going to lie down and rest for a bit."

"Wait you still-"

I went in the room and closed the door.

Clearly stating my point that I do not want to speak.

Why didn't I tell him I wonder.

I don't want him to be hurt anymore than this.

The reason why Alisha became tainted,part of it was our fault wasn't it?

Sorey would feel as though it's his fault.

I looked outside. The rain doesn't look like it will be letting up.

As long as Sorey is safe I'm fine.

Tomorrow will be the day then.


	4. Final Chapter

[Side A]

The rain continued.

Seems like the world itself is crying.

It was already morning. Soon,they will start attacking.

I'm already beyond saving.

…

The clock ticking sound was loud.

So much it irritated me.

I looked at the ceiling.

Strangely, I felt at peace.

I remembered everything. The sensation of killing lingering at my fingers.

The feeling of hatred and disgust consuming me.

Despite that, I felt at peace.

"Alisha-sama?"

A small female voice called out. I realized it was one of the maids.

"… Yes? "

"Breakfast preparation is done. "

I nodded and got up to the dining room.

The maid just stood by,ready for any instructions.

"You… Don't you want to go back to your family or anything?"

I casually asked not really expecting any response.

"Eh…"

There was a moment of silence.

"…T-"

"I do think of going back to visit them… Especially with the situation as it is now, I start to worry."

"Then… why are you still here?"

The maid laughed a little and smiled.

"Because,I still have my job here. We have to support Alisha-sama and the other officers during this situation."

"… Is that so."

I got up.

"Alisha-sama?

The meal… "

"It's fine, I will eat it later. I have something to do now."

She nodded her head,took the tray and went off.

I went out in the rain, not bringing an umbrella or anything.

There wasn't any particular reason but I just wanted to clear my head.

As I walk through the street, I witnessed a lot of things.

Children happily playing about even though it's raining.

Other adults seeming to have given up, but they still put on a smile to anticipate a better day.

Occasionally there will be people coming to greet me with a smile rather than a demand.

I looked up to the sky.

It was grey.

No sunlight could shine through.

It been like this for a few days.

I looked at my hands,and thought back on what I have done.

It's too late to repent,I am already beyond saving.

I have been tainted.

Just like the sky,isn't it?

It will stay grey forever wouldn't it…

…

Just like the sky …?

I slapped myself on both cheek,

as though to sober myself up,and ran back to the castle.

Even though I am beyond saving,

Sorey,you know,this world… I

really love it.

—

There was loud banging on the door.

"It's open."

Several people came in,all with a look of confusion.

"Alisha-sama! The Shepherd is attacking the Capital! "

"Does he plans to destroy the whole place… ?!"

I stood up.

"I get it.

I will make preparation for engaging combat, please leave it to me.

But before that,please help to take control of the situation and

evacuate the citizens as soon possible."

They looked at each other,gave me a look too and nod their head.

As soon as they went out, the same maid that always been with me entered.

Seems like she was the one who escort them here.

"Alisha-sama,you have been doing something since earlier,

what have you been doing?"

I smiled a little and stood up.

"Nothing much… The capital is under attack,

you should run as soon as you can."

"… No I… still want to be able to help out somehow."

"You might die, you know?"

"… But…"

I gathered up a few paper on the table,and placed them in the envelope.

"Then listen,this is the last order you will get from your mistress."

"Eh… Last order?What did you meant by tha-"

"I entrust this envelop with you,

please give it to the Shepherd after all this is finished.

I'm counting on you to stay alive no matter what in the end."

"E-Eh-"

"Guards, please hurry and guide her to a safe place."

I ordered in a loud voice and soon the maid was taken away by a few guards to the evacuation site.

"W-wait! A-alisha-sama!"

I smiled at her and said.

"It will be fine."

—

I ran to the hall, there was all sort of noises.

People shouting,crying,chattering.

Within moments,orders was passed about and I had the army with me.

All just to prepare war against the Shepherd.

We soon head out and they were within sight but a far distance away.

There was already soldiers engaging in combat with them

Sorey threw a side glance over here,but it doesn't seem he noticed us yet.

…

"How many casualties are there?"

"About half the place is destroyed,

there are no death yet but there is a few severely injured ,what are your plans?"

"We fight back. This is an urgent emergency."

"…! That's surprising,and here I thought the Shepherd is your friend. "

I closed my eyes, tighten my grip on the spear I always hold.

"This fight…"

Opening my eyes, I looked at him.

"It's either he goes down,or we go down."

I lifted up my spear and pointed in their direction.

With a roar, an order of Go was carried out.

—

There was blood everywhere.

He hadn't killed anyone but he made sure they were temporarily unable to move

Soldier on horses dropped one by one,shot by a blue arrow.

"Alisha-sama… The first-aid corner is already… "

I turned my head and saw the tents on fire.

Nurses and doctors seems to be joining the injured.

"We wouldn't hurt you,Alisha."

I remembered what he said,

he kept to his word.

I haven't had a single injuries on me because they weren't attacking me.

Even if there was any attack towards me or debris,

the others were all protecting me,the 'princess'.

I took a deep breath.

An entire army, against the Shepherd.

Causalities,

All severely injured.

0 deaths.

No one except me can move anymore.

The first aid area has been damaged by Lailah-sama, making sure no one can receive proper treatment,

no doctors and nurses are able to move properly either.

I looked at the battlefield.

There was blood everywhere, people lying down in pain and agony.

I looked at the first aid area and gave a pained smile.

That's good.

Sorey started walking towards me,he was quite a distance away.

I tighten my grip on the spear.

I could feel the same disgusting feeling inside me again.

Sorey you know…

Despite

all I have done or seen…

"Alisha."

I looked at him in the eye.

"Sorey, please stop this."

"… You know the answer."

I could feel the feeling gradually taking over me.

"Is there no way I can convince you?"

"We… No,I have already decided."

'I' raised up my spear before I can wield it down,

I was stopped by Sorey.

"Alisha … ?! What are you doing…?!"

'I' started laughing.

"Alisha?"

… The tainted me was trying to take over.

Don't hurt him-,them.

Disgusting.

… Did you think I would let you…?

"…! Alisha?! Sorey-! Hurry up and stop Alisha—!"

I heard Mikleo voice from within Sorey.

Hey Sorey…

Despite all I have seen and done…

I really love this world.

So that's why I…

"Huh?Wha-"

I realized I had tears in my eyes,I gave Sorey a smile.

Bringing down the spear I held in my hand,

and with Sorey still holding onto it,

I stabbed myself and pulled it out.

There was a sound.

Blood oozed out from the wound from my stomach.

A piercing sharp pain resonate through my whole body.

My vision went black.

I can hear a voice constantly calling my name and trying to shake me awake.

Slowly…

slowly…

I drifted off to sleep

—

[Side S]

"What are you doing?"

"Ah… No… Nothing much."

"The letter… have you read it yet?"

"… No,where's Lailah?"

"She said she wanted to be alone."

"I see…"

I stood on a relatively high grassland,looking over the place where the fight took place.

There were remains.

Broken wood pieces,tents and destroyed debris scattered around.

I was the cause of it.

I took a deep breath and felt the wind caressing my skin.

"… Mikleo?"

"Hm? What?"

I turned towards him and gave a small smile.

"This might sound bad after Lailah just said it to you.

Do you mind leaving me alone for a while?"

"…"

He then smiled a little too. A tired smile.

"You don't have to force yourself you know,Sorey."

"I'm not really…"

"… I'm sorry. For not telling you about Alisha."

"… What did you mean by that?"

He sighed and walked off,casually waving and he has a hand pressing onto his head,as though he has a headache.

"No,nothing. I guess I need some alone time as well. I will see you later on."

I took another deep breath and sighed,turning back to landscape earlier.

…

So he knew about it.

Holding a few sheets of paper in my hand,it felt heavy.

It was something a maid of hers has given to me,

saying it was what her master has wished,to pass on this letter to me.

I looked up at the sky.

Stormy clouds,seems like it's going to rain.

I looked at the pieces of paper.

I read it.

About everything.

"… Sorey. You know. I would like to believe in them,humans,that is."

I looked at the remains again.

There were people.

Soldiers,workers,clearing out the place.

Seeing if there was anyone else who was injured and not yet found.

Families supporting them.

"Humans, no matter how many time they fall, they will be able to pick themselves up.

They help each other, they don't give up.

This beautiful world,I love it."

… Strange.

Something cold slid down my cheek,falling on the paper. Leaving a wet mark.

Is it raining already?

I looked up at the sky.

It started raining.

A few cold drops made contact with me a few times.

It hurts.

It hurts.

What can I do to stop this aching pain.

If I have endured,maybe we would be all together despite everything.

I look at the landscape.

When did I start to forget?

The reason as to why I was willing to endure.

It's like what Alisha said.

Why did I forget?

How beautiful this world is.

"Alisha…I'm sorry. "

—

I wonder was it because of the rain.

It felt like I was a little delusional.

I saw a dull stream of light.

It slowly took on a human form of a recently deceased princess and for a second,it smiled and burst into thin air.

—

The rain continued to fall.

Drip… drip… drip.

A stained black cape of a Shepherd, as though floating light particles,

faint balls of black light started to dance around and scattered into white light.

One by one,the stained black cape seems to get lighter and lighter.

Turning it completely white.

[END]


	5. Aftermath

[Side S]

Leaving the room and her alone there,

I walked out to meet Lailah and Mikleo.

Lailah, with a concerned look asked,

"Sorey-san…"

"Sorey are you done?"

"Yeah."

I nodded and smile a little at Mikleo and Lailah who were worried.

"Aren't you going to stay just for a little?"

"I…"

I looked back at the door.

I didn't say anything but started walking off. They followed lead.

After a while,I stopped.

"You two can head back first. I am still a little worried."

Mikleo and Lailah exchanged glance and nodded.

"Alright."

"I hope Alisha-san is fine…"

I walked back and look through the window of the room.

Alisha was sitting still,not moving since I left earlier.

… Is she okay?

"… H—"

"I'm sorry."

She started crying and apologizing over and over again to an empty room.

I don't understand.

I looked at her apologizing over and over again.

I don't know from when but, in my heart I started apologizing too.

I close my eyes for a while and shook my head,

and started walking off.

— —

Help.

Someone,help.

My hands was covered in blood.

'She' looks really pale.

"Doctor… Doctor… Isn't there any doctors around here?!"

I shouted and skim through my surrounding.

…

…

No way.

"…Wh…"

The first aid tents was all on fire,doctors and nurses unable to move.

… It's all my fault.

"Alisha… Come on,you will be !"

I shook her body trying to wake her.

The rain was pouring down.

Washing away the blood.

Leaving behind only a cold sensation.

It's all my fault.

— —

"Mister Shepherd! Thank you for today!"

"No,this is the least I could do."

I smiled and waved,walking off.

The clearing of debris and rebuilding of the capital was pretty much going to complete.

Reaching the inn,I took off the pure white shepherd cape and sat down on a chair and rested my head.

I look at a small box in a corner.

There was a lingering sensation despite such a long time.

'Her' sense of touch remain on my hand.

But as much as I am reminded of that,

I remember the feeling of piercing flesh.

That time,I was holding onto that spear with 'her' and 'she'-

I shook my head.

"… I should stop it."

The least I could do now is help to rebuild this place.

I laughed a little.

Before 'she' passed away,she even made preparations for a 'if' the Shepherd is not tainted anymore.

Things became easier.

The officers and the ministers still had their doubts,but due to 'Her highness' last wish,there was no extreme complications.

I sighed.

"Then,I guess to the castle."

Lailah and Mikleo might still be there.

I started heading to the castle, and met up with Mikleo and Lailah right outside the castle.

Once we met up,we started walking inside.

"It been a year already huh …"

"Time sure passes quickly."

"You're right."

I started to nod at what they said.

Lailah then smiled as we stop in front of a huge portrait hanged on a wall in the castle,done by a well known artist and was hanged up a year ago.

"But one thing doesn't change,does it?"

Mikleo then also smiled.

"Yeah-Humans,that is."

Joining in,I added.

"Giving their very best."

The three of us looked at the portrait,smiled and together and,

"We're back,Alisha."


	6. Afterword

[Afterword]

It's Licie/Ely here

Thank you so much for reading this fanfic m(_ _)m

To be honest,this whole time I received a lot of messages and I was really surprised!

I seriously thought no one would bother actually so every single messages made me really really happy.

All the messages are so sweet and kind too,thank you!

Just in case some people think that I am against homosexuality and only ok with heterosexual,I ship both SoreyAlisha AND SoreyMikleo.

(More like Sorey-Alisha-Mikleo,imagine those 3 cuties go out as friends and stuff I love this trio cuties.)

Some suremiku shippers often raise really stupid shipwars with sureari shippers saying that we only ship sureari because we are only okay with het,and if anyone of those type are reading this,sucks to tell you I ship sureari not because I'm okay only with het.

I update really slowly I apologize for that because I actually type the story on the train to school/back home and occasionally,I would be really lazy to type.

So yesterday I thought I should just conclude this story so I typed finished everything and yup

Everytime I published a new chapter,to be honest like,

Chapter 2 is published,there's no chapter 3 for a long time is due to me being lazy to conclude it.

So everytime I post a new chapter,

I'm already 90% done with the next one but laziness kills yeahhhhhh

Once again,I would like to thank you for reading!

This is my first time publishing a fanfiction so thank you!

This whole SoreyAlisha story I actually intended to draw it out

(I was always someone to draw,not to write)

but I got lazy so I decided to type it out.

At some parts of the story the actions may seem awkward as I don't really know how to type out an action that should be drawn…

This afterword is so long ahhhh I will end it here!

I seldom check my email so if anything urgent you can contact me on twitter(licieely) or tumblr(utaely)!


End file.
